Mechanics 101
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: Kagome was lifted with little effort and the grip on her arm loosened slightly. He stared at her for a few moments and she watched as his eyes died a bit, as if he were gathering information, before he spoke again, in a very deep and spine-tingling voice.
1. Loading Circuits

_**Mechanics 101**_

**Summary**: Kagome was lifted with little effort and the grip on her arm loosened slightly. He stared at her for a few moments and she watched as his eyes died a bit, as if he were gathering information, before he spoke again, in a very deep and spine-tingling voice. "Mine." He said before crushing her body against his and locking his lips with the squirming computer genius's.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha. They belong to their rightful creators Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi! I make no profit off of this story, only on the knowledge of a job well done!

**Pairing**: Unknown to you all

**Setting**: Year 4289

**HBWD's Corner**: I love these kinds of fanfics! They're so interesting and intriguing and... and... OMG! _(squirms and dances happily)_ I haven't abandoned my other stories, I promise, but I also wanted to get this out of my head and onto my computer before my Mech-i-muse kicked my ass with her super-raygun-thingie-majiger XD LOL! So, here we go! Hopefully you guys won't be too angry at me... _(hides in corner)_

_**- Loading Circuits –**_

"-that'll be 265 disks please." The adorable brunette said and giggled softly. After swiping the glittering card through the reader, she nodded her head and handed it back, a playful wink directed at her customer. "Hope you enjoy the pizzas!" Twirling away from the amused redhead, the girl slipped into her ancient oil-powered car and drove away.

Minamino, Shuuichi (Kurama to his friends) stepped away from the **holo-door** and opened up the top of the pizza box. Steam rolled off of the tasty disk of cheese and bread, making the male salivate.

"Are you gonna eat all of that, or are you gonna give some of that to Kagome_-chan_?" A deep voice said. Kurama scowled suddenly at the intrusive **LC**.

"Why don't you go fluff your tail in a corner, Youko?" His LC grinned broadly and flicked said appendage. "I'm going to the lab so keep a good lookout on the house." He nodded to the **foxcom** and hit a few buttons on the wall in front of him.

The cloaking device shut down and two large metal doors stared back at him. He knocked lightly on it and widened on of his eyes to let the **iris scanner** do its job. "Name." An animatronic voice said and Shuuichi quickly obliged.

"Kurama." He said. There was a quick clicking sound before mechanical whirs filled the air.

Youko sidled up to the hungry redhead and flicked one of his large ears towards the wall, more than likely listening in on the raven-haired computer genius. "She's gonna be pissed off at you, you know." He said matter-of-factly. "You know how she is when she's starts a new project. And this one sounds like a one hell of a project too."

"I'll take that risk, Youko. Thank you for your concern but I think I can handle a cranky Kagome_-chan_."

His foxcom gave him a perverse grin and wiggled his silver eyebrow. "Bet I could handle her better." He made a rude growling sound and winked at his master. "Don't rough her up to much, Red, cause I want a piece of that ass."

"I really wish she hadn't programed you that way." Kurama muttered softly and had to hide a grin when his **LC** growled at him.

"Yeah, well fuck you too." The **foxcom** stormed off, silver tail fluffing out in his anger.

Shuuichi chuckled to himself and stepped through the whooshing doors. "Pizza!" He called out and squinted his eyes into the nearly pitch-black room. "Kagome_-chan_?" He called out and stepped forward.

"DON'T MOVE!" A stressed voice called out. "You'll activate the security system." Loud clicking quickly followed the voice before a whirring sound alerted the redhead that the system was down and he could enter the premises. "What do you want?" The bodiless voice questioned.

Kurama moved towards the middle of the room, eyes trained on the multiple **holo-screens** that stood out in the dark room. "Pizza. And it's your favorite."

"Later, I'm nearly done with his skeleton." A form quickly materialized and the male had to keep himself from chuckling at the crazy get-up his best friend wore when she was 'working' on her projects.

A stark white lab coat hung over a pair of baggy cameo pants and tiny doll-like shoes covered her body as a thin headset like devise sat on top of her mess of black curls, a **wire-spec lens** stationed over her amazing blue eyes, making them a sickening green color. Thin biker gloves wrapped around her tiny fingers, the ends glowing a soft green.

Higurashi, Kagome moved her covered hands over several **holo-screens** that were situated in front of her, mumbling techno-babble to herself as she examined the multiple files that were pull onto the surfaces. "What should his main attribute be...?" He heard her whisper before she started to type rapid-fire over the **holo-board**.

"Come on, Kagome_-chan_. You need to eat something besides the energy pills." He set the three pizza boxes on the sterilized table beside him and sat up on it.

"Don't do that." She turned her goggle-eyes onto him and scowled angrily.

"Do you know how much of an owl you resemble right now?" He covered his mouth with his hand and coughed to hide his laughter.

Kagome's jaw tightened and she sniffed before turning back to her screens. "Do you know how gay you look on that table, legs wide open like that?"

Kurama chuckled at that. "You wish I was gay, don't you."

"Sure, I've always wanted to see two guys make out." She said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes and moved out three screens, only to replace them with six more. "Let's see... How tall should he be?" She asked and pressed her gloved fingers against her chin.

"Taller than you, that's for sure." He said and rested his own chin on his raised knee. "Hm... around 5'3"." Kurama pulled out a large slice of cheese pizza and bit into it. "Come on, Kagome_-chan_." He said around his mouthful. "Eat or I'll stuff this piece down your throat and feed you like a baby." He waved the slice at her. "Don't think I won't. Remember last month?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Just give me twenty minutes! I need to finish his skeleton, then I can do what you want, Shu-_chan_." She clicked away at her **holo-board** for a few more minutes. She pushed away almost every screen once she got what she needed done and proceeded to piece together every portion of metal she had at her disposal to make her LC's skeleton.

More than thirty minutes passed but Kurama let it slide as she gave a triumphant squeal and pulled off her headset and gloves. "Done so far. Did you get my pizza?" She moved her seat over to him and pushed aside his pizza box.

"Of course. Sardines and onions. Just the way you like it." He grinned at her before wincing in pain. "Ow." He said and rubbed his pinched leg. "That was a joke, Kagome_-chan_."

"Yeah, and that pinch wasn't hard, you big baby." She shot right back as she bit into her black olive and pepperoni pizza with a pleased moan. "Ah, grease, how I've missed you!" She cried out and continued to consume her medium-sized circle of cheesiness.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. "So, what type is he gonna be?" Kurama asked while kicking his legs back and forth. He leaned forward and stared at the blue-eyed beauty with his incredible emerald eyes.

"A guardian." She said offhandedly, waving her hand as if to dismiss the topic. "Pretty basic stuff, I guess. I'm experimenting on a few things though. Adding some chips here, taking away some servos there." Shrugging her slim shoulders, Kagome bit into a fresh slice. "I already have a vision of what I want him to look like."

"What are you basing him off of?" He asked.

"My own design this time." She said, surprising the redhead.

Kagome always gave her **LC's** a unique yet super-famous look. No two computers that she made were the same. Youko, for instance, was based after the fabled Fox Thief of Japan that ran around thousands of years ago in Feudal Japan. He was used mostly as a Guardian and an information gatherer/stealer.

She added a few things to him, though, like fox ears and a fox tail, but kept most of the legend's attributes. God-like beauty and a sex-drive only a nympho could keep up with. Of course, Kurama never let the fox out of his site outside of the house, unless he was going in for his monthly check up at the Higurashi Labs in downtown Tokyo.

The computer whiz had three other **LC's** around the compound. Kagura, who was built after the wind sorceress anime Kagome used to love as a child, was a housekeeper but was used as a go-between, too. She had lightning-quick Internet phone connections that were constantly getting updated. She was the best cook Kurama had ever had, and that even beat his mother's sensational cooking.

Kanna was a **Laptop LC** that modeled the child movie star who played in a few of Kagome's favorite movies, The Void and Legacy of the Damned. She was used for business purposes and was the fasted calculator Kurama had ever known. The mirror she carried with her was nothing but a large reflective screen that showed Kagome whatever she needed to see or what time she needed to be a meeting.

Kouga was molded after the biggest male model in all of Japan, Hasagawa Kouga. He was a Guardian, like Youko, but was far stronger and had a louder, more boisterous personality that grated on everyone's nerves but Kagome's. She simply adored the brash, uncouth **LC** and never went anywhere without him at her side.

Kurama had another fox-like **LC**, though his was a handheld. Shippou was the cutest little **foxcom** he had ever seen... Or so Kagome had told him. Shuuichi just saw an annoying little kit that thought he could get away with anything because of his puppy-dog eyes that only worked on Kagome. Kurama hadn't yet thought of a station for the kit but he was working on it.

Kouga stepped forward and stared at the **holo-screen**. "Why are ya makin' another Guardian, Kagome?" He turned his pupil-less ice blue eyes onto the humans and scowled darkly. "Aren't I good enough?"

Kagome shook her head and stood up. The chair, which had been floating slowly settled on the ground and locked itself in place. "No, Kouga_-kun_! You're the best! But... Well... I just thought... That well..."

"Kagome_-chan_ can't keep her imagination locked up and this is the only way to express herself, Kouga_-kun_. She'll still use you the same amount. This one'll probably be put up for sale anyway, right Kagome_-chan_?"

The Guardian glowered at the redhead, who internally shuddered. Even though he wouldn't harm him, Kouga was still terrifying when he was angered.

And he was pretty damn mad right now.

"I wasn't talkin' ta you, piss-head." He bared his inch-long fangs at the redhead before his pointed ears twitched and drooped at Kagome's startled gasp.

"Kouga_-kun_! That was very naughty language! Where did you hear such bad words?"

Kurama's fear was quickly replaced by bubbling giddiness. Kagome was so innocent sometimes. "He has access to the net, Kagome_-chan_. He's probably been on chat rooms and read it."

The computer genius pouted and plopped down in her seat. It instantly came to life under her talented fingers and zipped over to her sleeping **holo-boards**. "VALC?" She said. Slipping on her headset and activating the specialized glasses.

"Yes, Kagome_-san_?" A computerized voice asked her. "Are you ready for the body to be made?"

"Yup. Let's get to work."

Kurama loved watching Kagome work. She was so animated when she was on a project that was for herself instead of a commission from some rich asswipe that _had_ to have one of the Higurashi models.

"What race shall he be, Kagome_-san_?" The Voice Activated Living Computer asked.

"Fire." She said simply.

Shuuichi and Kouga looked at each other before a thrill of excitement raced through Kurama's lithe body. Fire models were the most volatile yet the most fun to make, in his opinion. _She really is going all out for this._ Kurama thought and tapped his fingers on the metal beneath him.

"Fire it is, Kagome_-san_." VALC chirped before a room to the left lit up. "So your guests may watch." The computer said simply when Kagome paused mid-stroke.

She smiled softly, her 'green' eyes glittering happily. "Good thinking." Kagome mumbled and clicked away at her **holo-boards**.

Kouga shifted his weight to his left foot and narrowed his icy eyes. The **LC** was already worrying that he might be replaced. His jealousy meter quickly skyrocketed and he scowled deeper.

The legs were formed slowly as the tiny skin-like nano's crawled and meshed over the wiry mess that looked similar to a human skeleton.

"Hand me a slice of pizza, will you?" She said to the two, her right hand held out backwards towards them.

Kouga snatched her the last slice of her pizza and handed it off to her. She ate it after removing her sensitive glove. "Thanks..."She mumbled distractedly, blue eyes narrowing at the numbers on her **holo-screen**.

"That can't be right..." Hitting a certain button, the floor opened up next to her and she dropped the half eaten piece of pizza in it. Kagome rubbed her hand on her pant leg before pulling her glove back on and typing madly on her keyboard. "Kouga_-kun_, go in there and check out the nano's. They're acting weird."

"On it." He assured her and moved into the creation unit.

"What's wrong, Kagome_-chan_?" Kurama asked and walked over to stand behind her. His quick green eyes scanned over the flashing numbers and he blinked in surprise. "Well that can't be right..." He mumbled and took the specialized gloves from Kagome's waiting hand and slipped on his own headset. "How can he already be turning himself online?" He questioned and activated the **wire-specs**.

"I don't know." Kagome whispered and he could hear the excitement in her bell-like voice. "But I want to find out!" She gave a giddy little giggle and slide over two new **holo-boards** for Kurama's use. "Check the nano's for me, would you? I want to look at his wiring." And with that said, Kagome lost herself as she immersed herself in the computer babble.

Kouga strolled up behind the two and flicked his clawed fingers. "Nothing's wrong with 'em but the little shit's wakin' up." He said with a sharp edge to his normally easy-going voice.

Kagome nodded her head. "Thanks Kouga_-kun_! That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She moved her chair across the room and brought up twelve new screens. She moved them around and closed a few, only to open up others in their place.

It was a good ten minutes before Kurama located the problem. "A few hundred-thousand nano's have invaded his chest circuits, Kagome-_chan_. They're loading themselves into him as we speak and more are coming as his skin is being made." He hummed to himself. "This has never happened before." He looked at the tiny screen that had Kagome's excited face on it and gave her a grim look. "We may have to terminate him if he gets out of control, Kagome_-chan_. Don't get to attached to him."

She glared at him through the little camera before promptly shutting down his systems... If only momentarily. "Kagome_-chan_, you know as well as I do that nano's are sometimes unpredictable. Remember that one time with Toguro?" At the mention of one of her first **LC's**, Kagome gave a saddened huff but continued to click away at her station.

"Well that won't happen. We'll just have Kouga_-kun_ take care of him before he gets out of hand if he does prove to be... difficult." She sighed softly and moved herself to a new spot. "Alright, his skin is almost done. Soon I'll have to work on him manually."

Kouga growled softly and moved towards the creation unit. "He's moving, Kagome."

"I see that, Kouga_-kun_. Thanks for telling me."

"I don't like it. Not one bit."

"Your just jealous, Kouga_-kun_. Settle down and let us handle it, okay?" Kurama said distractedly and shoved a large amount of screens out of his way.

Kouga growled louder but didn't say anything else.

Kurama whistled loudly. "Well, look at that! The nano's are doing some real good to this one." He zoomed in on a few different displays before moving his chair onto another station.

"Alright! We're done with the Creation State!" Kagome cheered and stood up. She deactivated her headset and pulled out the **wire-specs** from the larger system. Slipping them on, Kagome tapped the on switch. "VALC, move project 55-689-4487-2 into the Finishing Station."

"Watch out, Kagome_-chan_." Kurama warned her. He took off his own headset, unhooked the **wire-specs** and moved over to stand behind her. "He's awake but not functioning correctly. He may-"

"I know what could happen, Shu_-chan_!" She snapped and slowly walked up to the groggy looking **LC**. He gave an electronic warble but did nothing when she stopped in front of him. "Good morning, 55, how are you?" She said and blinked up at the crossed red eyes. "Well isn't that cute!" She squealed, quickly snapping a shot with her **wire-specs**. "Now let's see what I can do to wake you fully up." She reached for his belly, only for a surprisingly warm hand to clamp around her wrist.

The newborn moved his mouth, clicking and whirring sounds emitting from the **LC's** throat.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She purred and tried to pry his fingers from her wrist. "Ow... But you're hurting me..." Kagome looked up at the flaming red eyes and gave a startled gasp. She could see the intelligence hidden in the electronic red orbs and watched as the pupils shrank and grew to let in the correct amount of light to see her properly.

"Rrrrrchhhaahhhhhh..." He chittered. Kagome shook her head and winced as the hot hand tightened. "Chhhchhhhchhchhh." He said.

"Let me work on you and I'll be able to understand what you're saying." She pleaded and felt tears prick her eyes as the grip became bone-shattering tight.

Kagome was lifted with little effort and the grip on her arm loosened slightly. He stared at her for a few moments and she watched as his eyes died a bit, as if he were gathering information, before he spoke again, in a very deep and spine-tingling voice. "Mine." He said before crushing her body against his and locking his lips with the squirming computer genius's.

_**- Download Complete –**_

**HBWD's Corner**: YAY! I got it done! Hopefully you guys won't be pissed that I started a new story but... I had to! This idea just wouldn't leave me alone and I had to get it out! _(dances happily)_ Betcha can't guess who the LC is! ^_^ And the first person that can will get the next chapter dedicated to them! WHOO!

**Translations**:

_Disks_ – the currency used in this story.

_Foxcom_ – common term for fox-based computers.

_Holo-screens_ – similar to a TV or computer screen but hast to have a holo-base to work.

_Holo-board_ – similar to a keyboard but has to have a holo-base to work.

_Headset_ – used as a communication devise some times, but in this case used to give her a bigger space to set her wire-specs on and give them more juice.

_Wire-specs_ – canary-yellow sunglasses-like holo-screens that send information straight into the brain from the screen, very useful for making LC's.

_Holo-gloves_ – gloves that allow you to touch any holographic object without going through it.

_LC (living computer)_ – computers that have human characteristics and personalities, similar to an android or robot.

_Desktop_ – the biggest, full size LC available. Ranges from teenage-adult females and males.

_Laptop_ – the second largest LC's available. Rang from pre-teens to 8 year olds.

_Handheld_ – smallest LC you could possibly get. Some can come as small as your pinky finger, or as big as a foot.

_Guardian LC's_ – protectors, have a large range of weapons to protect masters.

_Housekeeper LC's_ – cook and clean the house. Can double as a Guardian but are much weaker in strength.

_Go-between LC's_ – similar to phone or email but much faster.

_Calculation LC's_ – Like your own personal accountant and calendar and planner.

_VALC (Voice Activated Living Computer)_ – every house has one, like your own personal maids that do everything from cook to clean for you, depending on your money.

_Model_ – there are different LC's you can choose from, fox being the most common since it is the cutest (or hottest).


	2. Fried Circuits

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha. They belong to their rightful creators Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi! I make no profit off of this story, on the knowledge of a job well done!

_**- Fried Circuits –**_

Kagome was lifted with little effort and the grip on her arm loosened slightly. He stared at her for a few moments and she watched as his eyes died a bit, as if he were gathering information, before he spoke again, in a very deep and spine-tingling voice. "Mine." He said before crushing her body against his and locking his lips with the squirming computer genius's.

Kouga was on the two in a millisecond and had the newborn by the throat in the next. "You will not touch her, scum!" He snarled, icy blue eyes bleeding red. His muscles bunched and grew as his **battle-self** took over.

Kagome stumbled as the **LC** released her and rubbed her neck with a grimace. "Project 54-257-9248-7, 6648-997-23849-1!" She breathed out at Kouga's frozen back before gasping as his arm was roughly torn off.

"MINE!" The other **LC** roared and threw his fist forward.

Kagome reacted without thinking. "Project 55-689-4487-2, 6648-997-23849-7."

He froze his red eyes wide as he processed the number. He gave a startled chirp before he slumped onto the ground, his systems set firmly in **sleep mode**.

Kurama stepped forward and hit a button on his wrist board.

Youko practically appeared next to him and looked at the two prone **LC's**. "What the fuck happened here?" He snapped. "I leave you alone for three hours and this is the kind of trouble you get into..." He sighed and picked up the 'sleeping' new project, set him on the operating table and stood in front of the **screen saver**-Kouga.

Kagome covered her heart with her gloved hand and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "By the gods!" She shook herself and took deep, calming breaths. "Alright. I'll work on project 55, you work on Kouga_-kun_, alright Shu_-chan_?"

Kurama shook his head. "We need to terminate him. He's dangerous."

The computer whiz gave her best friend a bland look. "Kouga_-kun_ tried to kill you when he woke up and we didn't terminate him. Youko_-kun_ tried to... uh..." She blushed to her roots as the memory of what the **foxcom** had tried to do to his master after he was fully functional played across her mind.

Kurama sighed before motioning for Youko to put the **wolfcom** onto the other operating table.

"Now, let's see what's going on inside of you, 55." She dug her fingers under the freshly made silicon skin. Or at least tried to, but scowled when the seam didn't appear. "Hm... guess I'll have to cut it." She murmured only to gasp when she heard the familiar whir of an **LC** coming back online. "I didn't give you permission to wake up!" She cried out when he sat up suddenly and turned his burning red eyes onto her again.

"You will not do that again, _onna._" He snapped and grabbed her shoulders again. "It was unpleasant."

Kagome struggled against his iron hold and gritted her teeth in anger. "My names Kagome." She hissed out at him and continued to fight against him.

Youko was beside Kagome in seconds. "It would do well if you would release the fearful human, 55."

"Hiei."

The raven blinked at him and opened her mouth, only to shut it again.

"Your name has yet to be given, 55." Youko tilted his head back with a snort.

"I will not answer to that, 49." He cracked his knuckles threateningly "I. Am. Hiei."

"How... How do you know Youko_-chan's_ number? I haven't uploaded anything into you yet!" Kagome tried to push his hands off and succeeded in Hiei moving them down to her forearms.

"I downloaded it myself." Hiei said with a disinterested shrug. He arched a thin black brow at Kagome's incredulous look.

She stammered a few seconds before she gathered her wits about her and a huge grin split across her face. "Sh-Shu_-chan_!" She cried out and with agile movements, twisted from Hiei's surprised grip and raced over to the green-eyed human. "Did you hear that? He... he... HE'S WONDERFUL!" Kagome gave a loud squeal and hugged the flushing redhead. "I bet he even heals himself! Oh! I've done it; I've lived up to the Higurashi name, finally!"

The genius ran back to Hiei and grabbed his hand. "Do... do you mind if I do some tests?" She gave the **LC** a hopeful look and he blinked down at her.

A dark look passed over his face and he gave her a devilish grin. "Only if I get something in return." Youko did not like the sound of that, and neither did Kurama, who paused in his repairs to march over to the spiky-headed **LC**.

"Kagome_-chan_ I don-" She cut him off.

"Okay! Now, how do I get inside?" She pressed her gloves against his tummy and moved them around, looking for the seam that would allow her entrance to his inner wires.

"Bare hands only." He said and Kagome nodded.

"Don't do it, Ka-" Shuuichi gave a frustrated growl and stomped back to the armless Kouga. "Fine, if you don't want to listen to me, fine! It's not like I don't know what that look meant or anything..." He grumbled to himself and switched his **wire-specs** back on and started back up with the **Guardian's** repairs.

Youko watched anxiously as Kagome ran her fingers over Hiei's flat belly. "Where's the seam?" She asked him, giddy happiness painting her melodious voice.

Hiei pressed just under he left pectoral and she heard the soft click as he unhooked himself. "Oh! That's cool." She mumbled and let the door swing open. A jumble of wires spilled out, like they always did, and she grinned at the complex wiring. "Oh, my favorite! Wire hunting!" She dug around inside of the curious-looking Hiei, fingers curling here and there on different wires and chips and other mechanical bits and pieces.

"Hm..." She bit her lip and knelt down to get a better look inside. "Well that looks normal." She kicked out her leg and her chair whizzed over to her. She seated herself down and pulled out a loose wire. "That's gotta go, don't want any sparks flying where they shouldn't." Kagome continued to talk to herself as she shifted through the jumbled mess.

After a few minutes of searching, Kagome gasped and pulled one hand from the inner workings of her latest **LC**. "Shu_-chan_, come here, you gotta see this." She said after pressing a button on her **wire-specs**.

Kurama pushed Kouga's arm into place and re-wire it before turning him back online. "Coming." He called out.

The **Guardian** shook his head before rubbing his newly fix arm. "Ugh, what the heck happened?" He asked and wrinkled his nose. "How did I..." He glared darkly at the bored-looking Hiei. "What the hell are you doing, Kagome?" Kouga growled out before hopping down from the operation table and stalking over to the seated female.

"Not now, Kouga_-kun_!" She waved her hand at him and hit a button on her **wire-specs**. "Do you see that, Shu_-chan_?" Kagome gave an excited gasp. "See? It's attached to his spinal cord!" She tugged on the thick wire and Hiei felt his inner circuits shudder. He forced himself not to shove the lively female from him.

"I don't believe it! I would have never thought to use the spinal cord as a stabilizer. How did the nano's know what to do?" Shuuichi tapped his forefinger on his chin before scooting forward and pushing Kagome's hands out of the way. "What else have you found?"

"Only that he has three times the strength wiring a _government_ model would have."

Kurama's fingers froze. He leaned back and stared at her. "Thr-three times?" He turned his surprised eyes on the blinking Fire Guardian. "How? That shouldn't be possible, Kagome_-chan_. he... he's just a House Guardian, right? Not a Government Guardian!"

Kagome gave an excited trill of giggles before pushing Kurama's hands out of the way and started to fiddle with the jumble of wires. "And also, his systems aren't the exact same as Kouga_-kun's_ or even Youko-_chan's_! The only thing I can come up with is that he doesn't function the same way as they do and that he's like a conglomeration of every type of **LC** out there... a hybrid if you will." She stuck in a dangling wire and heard a series of click.

"Weapon systems armed and ready for defense." VALC said and Kagome grinned.

"Well, there's a few other wires that need to be plugged in and then I need to run a full diagnostic of you, Hiei_-kun_." She gave the red-eyed LC a broad smile. "Then we'll let Shu_-chan_ finish you off and put you in some proper clothes.

Youko, who couldn't help himself, threaded his fingers through Kagome's thick hair and tugged playfully. "You don't want to see what type of cock he'll get?"

Kurama pointed to the door with a stern look. "Leave." He commanded and Youko did with a few grumbles and growls thrown here and there.

Kouga watched the hybrid with narrowed blue eyes. "Give him a tiny cock." He said and shifted his weight to the over foot.

"Kouga_-kun_!" Kagome warned and attached another wire to its correct connection.

Hiei sat up straighter and Kagome jerked her hand back before the door could slam on her fingers.

He was still for a few minutes and Kagome nodded. "There, that's what was wrong; he didn't have his centrum unit correctly hooked up. It was in the wrong hole, that's why he was able to start himself and run that way. Would have fried his circuits if he had stayed like that for much longer." The raven stood up and plucked a long rectangular device from the large array of different diagnostic instruments.

When she turned around, Kagome jumped.

Hiei stared at her, red eyes bright and alert. His door was opened again. "What are you doing now?" He asked as she cautiously walked back to him. She shut his door absentmindedly.

"I'm going to see if there's anything wrong with your wiring that I can't get to from your central system. Have to make sure your running at 110%." She gave him a pretty smile, though was still a little freaked out that she hadn't fixed him correctly.

The hybrid held out his arm when she asked for it, face contorting slightly when she ran the device just over his heated skin. "Does it feel weird? Kouga_-kun_ says it's like a bunch of spiders are crawling across his skin." She finished with the rest of his body before continuing on with her analysis, murmuring voice and digital notes.

It was a good thirty minutes later that Kagome finally completed Hiei's full-body analysis. "Alright, I'll leave you in Shu_-chan's_ capable hands." She nodded to the male and skipped away. "Come on, Kouga_-kun_. Let's go get Youko_-chan_."

Hiei made to stand up, only for the redhead to step in his path and shake his head. "You're not completely done, Hiei-_san_. I still need to add on one part." Here he waved his hand in front of his crotch.

"The most important part, you mean! A man's not a man without his cock, my new friend." Youko chirped and bounced over to the two after entering the lab as Kagome left.

Kurama sighed angrily. "Kagome_-chan_ should have given you a different personality, Youko."

The **foxcom** winked at Hiei before sliding up next to him. "Make sure it's a huge one too." He slid his tongue across his fangs. "A nice, juicy, fat-"

"Enough!" Shuuichi's face was a nice apple red.

Youko cackled devilishly. "Why? Gettin' a hard on, _Master_?"

"I'm getting physically ill is what I'm getting." Kurama snapped right back before he pointed Hiei into the creation chamber. "You're going to have to get back in there so I can make your genitalia." He said.

Kagome raced from her in-home lab and practically danced over to the sleeping Kanna. "Wake up, if you're fully charged!" She grinned, hands on her knees. Tapping Kanna on her tiny pale nose, the genius watched as her **Laptop LC** blinked her black eyes sleepily before quickly turning on.

"Oh, good evening Kagome_-san_." Kanna said, voice neutral but with a tiny childish lilt.

"What time is it?" The raven leaned back and looked up at the entering desktop. "Evening, Kagura_-chan_. Can you get me some clothes for the new **LC**? He's about the same size I am, maybe a little taller."

Kagura nodded before turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

"It is 1:41 a.m., Kagome_-san_." Kanna said and stared blankly up at the grinning female.

"Thanks, Kanna_-chan_! Can you connect me with my big sister?" Clasping her hands together in front of her chest, Kagome watched as her laptop's black eyes flashed blue momentarily as she raised her glowing mirror for Kagome to see.

"_Wha... who the heck... Kagome-? Ugh..._" A disembodied voice groggily said. "_Why are you waking me up at..._" The voice paused as her own LC told her the time. "_ONE in the MORNING? Oh my... Kagome_-chan_, what could you possib-_"

"I've done something amazing, Kikyou_-nee-chan_!" Kagome danced from side to side and watched as her sister's disheveled head appeared in the screen. "You have to get over here as fast as you can, cause I want to show off my latest **LC**! Oh, he's wonderful, _Onee-chan_, simply, positively perfect!"

Kikyou gave a deep sigh and moaned softly. "_Just let me get dressed and I'll head on over. If it's something dumb, I do have full rights to pinch your nose off, correct?_" She eyed the monitor sleepily before rubbing her eyes free from the sleep-crust.

"Of course! But you won't be disappointed! It's legit this time!" She waved to her drowsy sister before the screen fuzzed and clicked out of existence. "Alright! Now we need snacks and-"

"He's done, Kagome_-chan_. Where are his clo-Oh, never mind, Kagura is here with them. Thank you, Kagura."

She nodded her head before strolling over to Kagome. "Snacks, correct?"

Kagome grinned happily. "Yup, Kikyou_-nee-chan_ is coming over so we need some food and the guest room to be made, if it's messy. OH! And we need to set up InuYasha's station, too." Bouncing over to Kurama, Kagome grinned and grabbed his hands. "So, how's our boy doing?"

"As good as any newborn **LC** can do. Better than most, actually." He rolled his shoulders and pulled his hands from her loose hold. "He's... cocky..." At Kagome's perverse smile, Shuuichi quickly reworded his sentence. "He's stubborn. I had to fight with him nearly the whole time until he figured out what I wanted to do with him. And _Youko_ didn't help much..." The redhead glared at his **LC**, who strolled out from the lab.

"Oh, yes, I helped tons! Now Hi_-chan_ has a _wonderful_ vocabulary to choose from!" The **foxcom** winked at Kagome playfully. "And now, presenting, the delectable t-"

"Say his size and I'll run you through with a buzz saw." Kurama gave the smirking **LC** a disapproving glower.

"The delectable, fun-sized Hi_-chan_!" Youko waved his arms dramatically and stepped away from the door.

A male who stood a few inches taller than Kagome, herself, stared at her from the doorway to the lab. He had spiky black hair that stood on end and gave him nearly a foot in height that had a large white star-burst in the middle. His crimson red eyes watched her silently from under his thick black lashes. He had a heart-shaped face that came with most Asians and pouty lips with high cheekbones. A long neck was hidden beneath a cloud-like white scarf while his body was covered in a black cloak and tall boots that had fashionable buckles that wrapped around the top and across his ankle.

"His weapon of choice is a sword, surprisingly. The only other **LC's** I've seen with a sword is InuYasha_-kun_ and Sesshoumaru_-kun_." Kurama said and rested the very tips of his fingers on his chin. "Very curious, Kagome_-chan_. Very curious." He shook his head and gave a jaw-cracking yawn. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed. Don't stay up to late, Kagsie. Remember you have an appointment tomorrow with Onigumo_-san_ about his new **LC** that you were supposed to be building. It's due in three days." He gave her a bland look before strolling into his quarters, waving his hand for Youko to follow so he could charge.

"Well, Hi_-chan_, you're going to be my new guardian!" Kagome clasped her hands together and gave a happy squeal. "But you're going to be under Kouga_-kun's_ watchful eye, okay? He's your senior and you have to listen to what he says, okay?" She uncurled her fingers and wiggled her pointer at him. "You got that? Listen to Kouga_-kun_; he knows what he's doing."

Hiei arched a thin brow at her before stepping closer to the suddenly flushing raven. "Why should I listen to him when I am twenty times stronger and smarter than he is?" He grabbed her hand and looked at the difference in size. "You need a Guardian that can keep you out of trouble and from what I have gotten from your **LC's** memories, you get into more trouble than any human should."

Kagome blinked at him, blue eyes curious. "You can see what's in their circuits, Hi_-chan_?"

He narrowed his red eyes to stare into her amazing azure orbs. "Do not call me that, _Master_. I am not a cutsy-little fru-fru **LC** that you can give annoying nicknames to. I am a Guardian that was made to protect you, and will be called by my correct name." He jerked her forward and pressed his chest against hers. "What is my name?" He asked her slowly, red eyes glowing darkly.

Kagome swallowed thickly and bit her lip. "6648-997-23849-1." She said quickly.

Hiei's body froze and his eyes closed as he went into screen-saver mode.

The raven slipped from his loosened grip and rested her hand on her chest. "Whew." She shook her head and nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. "Waa!" Kagome cried out before Kagura brushed past the flustered female and opened the door.

"Ah, Kikyou_-san_, InuYasha_-kun_. Welcome. Please come in." Kagura stepped aside with a sweeping hand and nodded to the two as they slipped into the house.

"Kikyou_-nee-chan_!" Kagome cried out as she raced forward and tackled her big sister in a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you again! It's been weeks since we've talked face to face!"

Kikyou hugged her sister back, though not as tightly. "Yes, well, it had better be good or I'm..." She paused when a glinting sword stared back at her as a menacing **LC** watched her with **battle-ready** violet eyes. "Is this the **LC** you're so excited about?" She said calmly.

"What?" Kagome turned around and squeaked in surprise. "Hiei! Put that sword down this ins-" Another sword, this one much larger than Hiei's, knocked the blade away from the two ravens and a silver-headed **LC** with twitching silver ears that were much smaller than Youko's stood in front of them, his blood-red haori quickly overcoming their vision.

"Step the fuck off, asshole." InuYasha hissed, his golden eyes slowly bleeding a dangerous teal, the white in his eyes turning red as his **battle-ready mode** kicked in.

"InuYasha, stand down. Hiei-" Kikyou looked at Kagome for a correction, and nodded when Kagome gave her a smile. "-was only trying to protect Kagome."

"Which is funny since he was in screen-saver mode." The raven gave a giddy little giggle. "See how awesome he is? Even when I put him in _sleep_ mode he reset himself and... Well..." She blushed at the memory and Hiei gave a devilish smile.

Kikyou smirked and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "What did he do?" She asked and poked her little sister's cheek playfully.

"Uh..." Kagome bit her lip and shrugged Kikyou's arm off of her. "ANYway, I want to show you something... special!" The raven clapped happily and reached for Hiei's belly.

_**- Fixed Circuits –**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Ah! Finally! The next chapter is out! :D I'm so happy, and I hope you guys liked it too! WHOO!

**Translations**:

_Newborn_ – term used sometimes for freshly made LC's.

_Battle-ready_ – as the name states, the state when a Guardian is at its strongest and most deadly. Only activates when the LC thinks its Master/Owner is in dire trouble.

_54-257-9248-7_ – Kouga's model number.

_6648-997-23849-1_ – screen-saver mode.

_55-689-4487-2_ – Hiei's model number.

_6648-997-23849-7_ – sleep mode.

_Wrist board_ – a computer squeezed down to the size of a bangle bracelet.

_Government Guardian_ – name states its purpose.

_House Guardian_ – name states its purpose.

_Voice notes_ – notes taken by voice.

_Digital notes_ – typed notes.


End file.
